EG-X
EG-X Technologies are an Anti-Gravity racing team of the Chinese and Finnish origins, but based in Finland. They are a merger of F9000 teams EG-R and Xios. As such, their logo takes influences from both teams, with EG in bold blue and X in bold red. History Formed in 2172 as a result of the merger of two F9000 League teams EG-R and Xios, EG-X appears to be an odd blend of man and machinery. Regardless, they have been always so enigmatic. Despite never participating in the FX300 League, the EG-X team entered the FX350 League as something of an unknown quantity. All of the sudden, the team showed such an excellent performance and put a shame to the competition with their sleek ship that not many people had even known. Without sufficient information about their new ship, as the team did not release any data from pre-season testing for the FX400 League, only those who were quick enough to catch a glimpse of the ship performance could say that it had a considerable top speed and how quick it was out of the corner. Nonetheless, people would have to see this dark horse team becoming one team to watch in the League. FX400 Message EG-X are system leaders in both aerodynamics and cybernetics – technologies which we believe are the core components of what it takes to compete at the highest level of Anti-Gravity Racing. In pushing the boundaries of cybernetic technology, we have equipped our pilots with a direct neural bond to their race craft – an almost telepathic link between human and machine. At our aerodynamic profiling plant in Vantaa, Finland, we have refined the control surfaces of our racing chassis and evolved our force-shield so create a natural, organic profile that glides through the air with virtually zero friction. The EG-X Racing project is the next step in the evolution of our core competencies, with the goal of uniting the strengths of our highly trained pilots and our state of the art race craft to form the ultimate combination of man and machine. Appearance, Evolution & Stats EG-X ship hull in Wipeout Pulse and HD appears to resemble that of FEISAR, but the ship has a unique rear wing to differ it. The ship also has a kind of "side skirts", which are actually the canards designed for more handling. The ship is one of the ships with the best thrust in the game, and is pretty fast. However, the ship is not designed for technical tracks and combats due to its heavy handling and lack of shield. The Fury ship gives a small enhancement on both speed and handling. These enhancements gives the ship slightly more power and agility. The lack of shielding, however, is yet one problem which has not been solved. Gallery Egx.png|EG-X logo from Wipeout Pulse Egx_1.png|EG-X header from Wipeout Pulse EGX_1024x768.jpg|EG-X poster from Wipeout Pulse Trivia *As this team is a combination of EG-R and Xios, they were (indirectly) two other teams to have survived the downfall of the F9000 league, along with Van-Über. *Although it is commonly accepted that the team is part-Finnish, according to the official Wipeout Pulse website, the team is listed as part-Swedish. Category:Teams